


Hot chocolate and marshmallows

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Attracted to e/o like magnets, Bellarke spending time before waking every one, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, Making Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: Story is set right after the S5 finaleThe sexual tension rises as the two soulmates decide to spend some time alone, before waking every one else





	1. Washing our sins away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan follows his father's orders and gives Bellamy and Clarke the grand tour, leading her to a girls dream on the ship, which indirectly turns Bellamy on

After crying out in each other's arms, seeing the emotional video's from Monty and Harper, it became quiet. Bellamy and Clarke were staring at each other, dying to be alone...

But Jordan wasn't done doing what his father ordered him to do “I'm sorry...I hate to interrupt, but mum and dad...”

The two soulmates both smiled relieved and curious as they were, quickly dried their tears, all ears and eyes.

Jordan nodded, it was like he already knew them, he'd heard so much about them and everything seemed to match with what his parents told him. “Okay, let's go then" he smiled.

... ... ... 

It was time to give Bellamy and Clarke 'the grand tour' through the Eligius mother ship. Fulfilled with love and pride because of his parents, accompanied with that gorgeous wide smile, he showed the things his father invented and his mother cared for.

They were really surprised about what Monty had invented or updated through all the years. It wasn't like part of a prisoners ship anymore, the atmosphere was good, loving and warm, just like Monty and Harper were.

At a certain point Clarke got very exiting. “Ohh really...a luxury bathroom!?”

Jordan proudly smiled and nodded, Bellamy teased “Girls will be girls, my first lesson to you about the opposite gender.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, before she entered the bathroom and looked around in awe, waling on her toes. Yes, she was imagining herself in there already... Bellamy laughed when he saw a slight blush on her cheeks and twinkling eyes like a 4 year old on her birthday.

There was even a hot-tub in the middle...”Dad build this one himself.”

Another bath on the other side and a huge steam cabin, with massage jets and a rainfall shower. “And made a few drastic changes to the original bathroom.” Jordan winked, but wondered if Clarke even heard it.

Amazing, just amazing...perfect for someone who didn't have a decent shower in about 131 years, to be exact. There she was, on her knees at the bathtub, turning on the water, to feel it on her skin.

After a while she looked behind her at Bellamy and pulled up one eyebrow, then started to beg. “Bellamy – we probably should start making a plan, about how we get down there, but you know I – could really could use...”

“I know...” he winked and gestured to Jordan that it was time to give Clarke some personal space.

She widely smiled at him as a 'thank you' when she realized she could use the bathroom right away!

… … …

It took Monty quite some time to invent this huge bathroom, to reconstruct it into this one. Of course Monty always wanted the best for his wife and child. It turned out beautiful and cosy with warm lights on the wall that looked like candles. This room was also the perfect space for some romance...

Clarke's whole face lit up and she immediately began to undress, this amazing rainshower couldn't wait another day!

The water temperature was perfectly warm and she just stood there with her eyes closed...washing off her face, while her hair slowly absorbed the water. As the pouring water caressed her skin, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Bellamy...

Behind her there was this narrow rectangle-shaped window above her that could be opened. And while she turned around to wash her face she got a scare when she opened up her eyes again.

Through the small window she looked directly into his eyes...

“Bellamy?? What the hell !”

A little embarrassing yes, but he couldn't stop laughing. “I didn't mean to scare you”

Clarke turned immediately, covering her breasts with her hands.

“Hey, it's a small window, if you can call it that. I barely see something!” he lied.

Clarke shook her head and forced an angry sound in her voice. “Right, well you could've warned me or something?”

It was hard to look away, to **not** pay attention to her beauty...So he stared just a bit to long and when she turned their eyes met again.

“Bellamy!” but she couldn't even hide her smile, he looked goofy just standing there.

“I'm sorry, I swear I didn't see anything.” he lied again and ran his fingers through his thick messy black hair. It felt like the temperature rose a few degrees.

“That cheeky smile of yours is telling me something different.” she pointed out.

“I'm just here to talk.” he tried to look serious, this was painful.

But Clarke just added “Liar! You were just curious! Okay, so this isn't how we teach Jordan to respect women?” she smartly made her point as it got even more painful for Bellamy, who clenched his yaws and looked away now.

But he always was comfortable with Clarke and he knew she was just teasing him...

“Oh come on Clarke! It's not like we don't know each other. And have you seen Jordan? He's not here, he's somewhere safe, allright?” he sarcastically responded.

She teased him again “You just couldn't help yourself, couldn't you?”

They both laughed, not even thinking about the fact that they were flirting hard and never laughed like this together.

At one point Clarke just turned and continued to wash her hair, acting as if he wasn't there. She always trusted him, even now, while he could see her naked...Bellamy stared at her, she just had the perfect figure.

It didn't last long. “Are you alright?!” she turned her head to make eye contact again, inside she laughed so hard.

The attention she was getting right now, the way he watched her. Many years ago she could only dream about that...But this was happening, while the harsh truth still hurt, his relationship with Echo.

She pulled up one eyebrow “You're still staring at me you know?”

“Hey, I'm a guy, it's what we do when we see a beautiful woman.”

Clarke now blushed and shyly shook her head, was that a complement? Was he flirting? She giggled and he felt that in his heart, he'd never heard it like this before.

Clarke made a realistic joke “Do I have to remind you that you have a girlfriend?”

Inside he was screaming; _right now I wish didn't._

The wide, flirtatious smile on his face said it all and he denied it completely. “Clarke! I'm not doing **anything** wrong here.”

He tried to be serious, fully aware that he was balancing on the edge of a few boundaries here.

“Look, all I wanted was to tell you that we shouldn't forget to prepare Jordan.”

“Right. And **that** couldn't wait.” she giggled again and turned to take a little Bellamy-break.

His eyes automatically followed her body, those curves were turning him on...It was so hard not to check her out! His cheeks were burning and his heart was racing...Yes, his curiosity had pushed him to his limits and somehow he didn't regret it, at all. A naughty smile appeared on his face when he walked away.

… … …

Later on when you'd think Bellamy must have learned his lesson, Clarke was busy getting dressed in the bedroom and Bellamy -who showed up way to early- oh well, he just stormed in.

“Hey” he tried to act normal, but it was to late. “Uhm – Oh, I'm sorry.” his eyes widened and with one hand in his hair and a big frown on his forehead he glanced at her, before he turned to look away. Funny, but hot as hell.

“No you're not.” Eye contact, his eyes still told her everything.

“What?!” Bellamy wondered, a bit ashamed of himself. His shy and awkward smile made him so cute, they both laughed.

How on earth was it possible to do something like this twice? Even on the same day! But still, he couldn't help himself from checking her out again. The way she put on her pants was beyond sexy...Slightly moving her hips to pull up her pants... Bellamy licked his lips and his cheeks started to burn again.

Clarke felt his eyes but just let him watch, it was like he was looking right through her and it made her feel sexy. Just a little bit awkward, but not uncomfortable, not at all...

Their eyes locked when she started tying the buttons of her blouse. “You're doing it again.” she raised an eyebrow, as his eyes were completely distracted to her full breasts.

But the sexual tension made him also alert “Hey, 125 years in cryo doesn't change the fact that I'm still a man.” he quipped and grinned. Clarke was amazed! Never had she seen him blush like this, Bellamy always seemed so sure of himself with women.

So she decided to try him...

“Yeah I've noticed.” she teased with a seducing smile.

He walked to the bed and sat down, eyes still on her while he made himself comfortable.

Clarke had to save herself, because she was about to walk straight into his arms to sit on his lap.

“Your beard – I meant your beard, it looks good on you.”

He slightly tilted his head and squinted. “Yeah?” her sudden shy attitude towards him was interesting.

“I've got a little more, you a little less...I mean, what happened to all the hair?” He couldn't say it out loud, that she looked better with long hair, but Clarke got the message. The timing was good, because it instantly changed her mood.

She turned and walked to the nightstand on the other side of the bed “I cut it off.” she said with a low voice.

She gazed at one of Madi's hair tie's there and took it in her hand, slowly playing with it, twisting it into an infinity symbol.

The subject needed to be changed anyway and she did. “When the berries were ripe we always dyed our hair. Madi loved that...” she held up the hair tie and had a motherly emotional smile on her face, but her eyes were sad.

“You miss her...” Bellamy pointed out.

Clarke sat down next to him and nodded, her chin moved, like always when she started crying.

He placed his hand on hers and softly squeezed, while he inhaled the fresh, flowerish scent that came off her.

Clarke noticed and it gave her a good reason to smile her tears away “Monty and Harper even made their own soap. It's lovely.”

Bellamy gave her the sweetest smile, while squeezing her hand again “Yeah, you smell great... They actually had a life. Together.”


	2. A good (s)team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke had a nightmare and Bellamy decides that it's time to distract her and have some fun

“Clarke, it's okay, hey calm down.”  
They'd both fell asleep and Clarke suddenly woke up screaming. A part from that they were still really close.  
“You had a nightmare?” he asked, Clarke nodded and tears filled her eyes as she let herself fall back into his arms.  
“It's alright, I'm right here.”  
The way he held her, so soft and tight at the same time, she knew nothing would ever happen to her as long as she was close to Bellamy.

She always felt safe with him, one of the reasons why she called him every day in the past six years. It helped her to stay sane, but also to feel calm and safe.

  
As soon as she calmed down, his goofiness came up “I was wondering, how two people manage to fall asleep when they just slept for 125 years...”  
Clarke's sad face showed a tiny smile, he carefully pushed her a bit off of him “Hey we should check the fridge for a midnight snack.”  
“There's only algae...”  
“Maybe Monty invented something else throughout the years? He's a farmer.”  
“He was”  
“Hey cheer up, come on, come with me...” and before she knew it he was out of bed, looking all cute in his Eligius pajama and his soft curls in all their glory because of the shower he took right before they fell asleep together. Her intense look made him look away.

And suddenly they were like two kids on Christmas eve...

Clarke found something “Hey what are those? Beans?”  
The curiosity made him respond right away “You're asking me? I didn't survive on my own for 6 years...There's a whole jar of them.”  
“Not just one” Clarke's face lit up..”Look Harper put a note in there”

_Recepy for hot chocolate milk_

They looked at each other and both widely smiled.  
Clarke's response was funny “They did had a life!”  
“Ohg women and chocolate huh?”  
They laughed.

Without discussing how and what, they just got started, once a good team always a good team!  
“I don't like these beans.”  
Clarke giggled when she saw him chew on one “Bitter huh”  
“Yeah, yuck. How will they turn into this divine drink we're making?”  
Playfully she pushed him in his side “Ah we just add a little TLC...”  
“TLC?” he obviously didn't know what that meant.  
“Tender, Love and Care.”

Now that made him blush! And suddenly he walked away to get another bowl. But he did it to think. This time with Clarke was so good for them, it would only bring them closer, he was sure about it. But then again, reality was, he had a girlfriend already...  
…

It took some time but they managed to make hot chocolate milk, Clarke giggled again.  
“Look what she wrote on the end:”

_Whoever will find this, don't forget to add the imaginary marshmallows! Enjoy your hot chocolate milk! :)_

The large table was to big for them, but Bellamy put his chair right next to hers.  
“Cheers”  
Clarke blushed because of the way he looked at her “Cheers...now all we need is a movie.”

There suddenly was this awkwardness between them, they weren't used to this.  
“So hot chocolate and marshmallows it is....” he said right before the first sip.  
Clarke didn't say anything and just started, he enjoyed her reaction, her sounds and her face told him she liked it very much. And it was also an opportunity...

  
“You have a stache” he chuckled. She moved her hand to her face, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Wait, you don't see it...Let me.”  
“You have one too” she said to avoid it.  
But Bellamy didn't stop, he slowly wiped away the chocolate milk off her upper lip. It was like it happened in slow motion. Their eyes met again and this time it was like they were two magnets being drawn to each other...

His hand moved to her cheek and his fingers disappeared in the hair behind her ear.

They said nothing, it just happened. After all: you can't change a certain chemistry between two people.  
A touch of love, electric fire through their body's...a slow kiss, warm lips, he thought.

Soft lips, their eyes closed when he pulled her against him. Almost sitting on his lap, they continued the kiss, he softly opened his mouth a little further and played with her tongue....  
Clarke's heavy breathing turned him on, he had to stop, now!

Their eyes locked when they breathed out, after he suddenly broke off the kiss and let go of her.  
“I'm sorry” and he walked away...


	3. Once we were teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss wasn't so great, so what about a second chance...
> 
> And maybe another shower, to wash away some more sins? During the aftermath of making hot space chocolate together...
> 
> But through it all, they're taking small steps ahead...In the end a big step. But how will that turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update a little sooner ;) Let me know what you think of this ff.

“Bellamy wait!” she ran after him...

With sad eyes and a shadow of guilt surrounding him he stopped and turned to look at her. “What”

But she had nothing to say, instead she just walked up to him and kissed him, faster and more intense then their first kiss.

The guilt because he was cheating on Echo was so much smaller then his desires right now...His deepest desire...Their bodies moved along with the rhythm of the kiss, melting together like a magnet. They couldn't reach faster with their hands to hold onto each other. So desperately longing for one another. These feelings were so build up and Clarke had been so alone all these years, to get turned on was easy. Especially with a man like Bellamy Blake. While her hands were still exploring his strong upper body, getting familiar with who he was again, she suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around him...they slammed to the wall together, laughing.

Bellamy whispered against her lips “Maybe we should take it slow...”

“Why??” she quickly pulled away and put both of her feet back on the ground “What is wrong!? It's _her,_ isn't it?” her hands on his chest to push him further away. “Why do you have to ruin this? We agreed on spending time together...You could've known this would happen. Think Bellamy, there's always this tension between us.” she sighed, the painful look on his face was annoying. “Damn it Bellamy, You have no idea what you're doing, do you?”

His eyes drifted off to the floor...”I- actually no. I don't.” he lied, because of his guilt feelings. But he was fully aware of the fact that he had been shamelessly flirting with her.

“Then I guess we're done here.” and this time it was Clarke who walked away. But he quickly grabbed her arm from behind “Wait. I don't think we're done here at all...we were just getting started.” a frown and another longing look.

Confusion all around...But she snapped “Yes. But you need to sort things out first! Let me go.” she pulled back her arm and walked away.

Bellamy yelled after her “I get it, you're angry at me for breaking off our first kiss! Not very romantic indeed.” But she didn't respond. “Clarke?!...Please don't do this!” he kicked hard against the hollow wall, where they'd just kissed, hurting his foot. “Damn it! What do you want me to do!?”

But she kept on walking, not looking back once.

And it was a long lonely walk on the huge mother ship...After a while she decided that it was time to find Bellamy again...It wasn't just him who needed to sort things out.

This time the roles were reversed, Bellamy decided to take a shower to relax and think everything through. So this time it was him who got a scare as Clarke was passing by that certain small window in the shower... It was a funny sight, to see how fast he covered his private parts.

“What the hell? Clarke! You can't just-” he spluttered.

She smirked, faking that she was still grumpy “I was- What?! You did exactly the same to me!”

“Oh come on, I wasn't even aware that window was part of the bathroom!”

Now she laughed out loud “Sure...”

It calmed him inside, to know that she wasn't angry anymore. He tried to act normal and turned around to squeeze some lotion from the bottle homemade soap on his hands...Clarke didn't forget the pleasant flowerish smell and when he started washing himself with it -with only his hands- she suddenly felt a lot warmer a little embarrassed of that certain feeling that made her stay.

Bellamy now seemed totally fine with the idea that Clarke saw him naked and was pretty aware of what was going on between them. It was exactly the reason why he broke off the kiss and walked away before...Her cheeks were burning when she finally did turn away...Bellamy chuckled and shook his head.

“What?!”Then she stammered “Look I- I was wondering if we could uhm talk about what happened?” her voice was different and high, what a contrast.

He sniffed and said while the shower washed down the soap from his body “It happened.”

Clarke had some trouble to look away from that fine shiny body of his, but his short answer did something “So now what? We pretend it didn't happen?”

And again, she walked away...But she heard him raise his voice “Clarke?! Of course that's not what I want.” he dropped the lotion and almost slipped in the shower, which made him curse again.

… … …

“Hey...How are you doing?”

Jordan was on the bridge, busy with the computer “Fine, you?” his cheeky smile told her he was curious...

But she just nodded, Jordan sensed there was something going on “You didn't get lost here yet?”

When she shook her head and again said nothing he tried...

“Sure you're ok? I saw you found mom's recipe last night...”

Her mouth fell open “Oh I- I'm sorry, we didn't clean up did we?” after their kiss and the confusion it brought they both just walked out.

Jordan smiled “But I did and it's ok. I'm sure you two have other things to do- uh...Like catching up.” he saved himself.

But Clarke got the message “What's that supposed to mean” she snapped.

They actually didn't know each other yet and it was time to find out that their forced adopted son was indeed humble -like his father- but not shy at all.

With a deep frown he responded with the harsh truth “Well, you missed six years of each other.”

  
  


Through his words you could sense that it was quite normal to him, that these two were soulmates. Because in all the stories he'd heard about them, he could feel the love.

It was a bit awkward to realize that she didn't knew him as well he knew her. And when she didn't respond he added “I still got your book, your drawings are awesome. Do you want it back? Maybe Bellamy likes to see it too.” it was loaded with drawings of him and the way Jordan said it plus the look he gave her, made Clarke realize...what he knew.

The thought of his parents and his huge loss made her soft again and a tiny smile appeared on her face “I'd like that very much, thank you Jordan.”

She waited when he left the bridge to get the book...Clarke was happy to receive it and immediately looked at some drawings she made of Madi. Her whole face lit up and with her eyes on the book she left the bridge.

  
  


But when she just got through the door they almost bumped into each other...Bellamy ran his hand through his wet hair -quickly glancing at the book- and checked her out; top to toe.

It made her smile “Hot shower?”

The way he smelled, so fresh and clean and there was a surprise; he trimmed his beard. It was still there , but a lot shorter and nicer...More like the old Bellamy, the one she fell in love with many years ago. Butterflies filled her stomach...

While he teased back “After you walked by, yes. Very.”

What?! This made her blush, big time!

“You're blushing princess...” he smiled and winked at her. Wow what happened here?

The feelings, they had always been there, but now that they spend time together in a calm and safe environment, it slowly changed them back to who they were...and there was something magical about this bathroom. Everything made those old feelings grow again.

There was no way either one of them could deny it and so Clarke thought he deserved to receive the ball back “Yeah, you make me.”

Bellamy didn't hesitate to step closer towards her, responding with a hoarse voice “So what do we do about it?” rapidly blinking with glistening eyes.

“Go to my room?” she flirted, moving her eyebrows...Inside a little unsure, a lump in her throat, afraid that it might be a little to much. But anyway, he started this...

And then there was this lingering longing look between them, that took to long...Thinking about this wasn't an option and before either one of them spoke another word he suddenly moved and took her hand to take her to her room.


	4. Do not disturb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke can't control themselves any longer...After 131 years it's about time! With absolutely no one else awake it was only a matter of time for them to loose it.

As they approached Clarke's bedroom they fastened their pace, Bellamy walked up front, almost dragging her. Holding hands and a chuckle every now and then, made them look like teenagers again. But they didn't talk, both turned on but also nervous, slowly realizing what they were actually doing...

When they entered her room, the first thing he did was apologize “I'm sorry I walked away like that last night.” his voice was deep, but soft.

Clarke glanced at the floor, a bit shy, he was still holding her hand. “I'm sorry too”

A few seconds ago he was so sure of what he was doing, but now? His hands started to sweat and he just stood there. Bellamy Blake, the guy who had threesomes in his tent, was insecure when it was about the love of his life...

So he tried teasing her a bit to break the ice “For what? Peaking?”

They both chuckled, like good friends, which made it even more awkward...

Bellamy looked away and sighed, the butterflies inside him instantly multiplied. “I'm not good at this”

Clarke smiled, she was flattered by his insecurity, it told her how special she was to him. And so she took his other hand to reassure him it was ok. Facing each other, holding both hands, this was it...

_Ok this isn't me, I have to make the first move._ A crooked smile appeared on his face “Can I kiss you again?”

Clarke giggled “Yes please.”

And he carefully drew her close by gently pulling her hands towards him, their fingers spread, their hands slowly joining together. Clarke softly moaned when she felt his body against hers.

The kiss he started was intense immediately, his warm lips covered her mouth, as he breathed through his nose...He let her hands go and ran with his fingers through her soft blond hair. Slowly finding a way to the back of her neck, supporting her there when deepened the kiss...Her hands eagerly found a way over his sides to his strong back.

Clarke softly moaned again, which made him smile against her lips, whispering “This time I'll make sure we finish what we started.”

In a rush they took out each others shirts, butterflies filled their body's as their tongues played with each other. Bellamy wanted this to be so perfect, after all this time, they needed and wanted each other so much. There was no way he would stop...

After a while their kiss got this sensual rhythm and because they were so turned on their body's started to move to it as well. Bellamy's breathing got heavier, the more her soft and warm hands explored his body. No one had ever touched him that tenderly, with so much love. Somehow he wasn't so sure of himself with this woman, just because he loved her so much. Clarke only deserved the best of the best...He just kept on kissing and started to mirror her with his hands.

Clarke smiled and talked without unlocking their lips “Please don't hold back Bellamy.”

What? Did she just-

Like she could feel that he was a little lost...It made him more confident and before she could say another word he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed. Their eyes locked, Clarke giggled...

“You're blushing again” 

It felt so safe in his strong arms , he turned and they sat down, carefully lowering Clarke on his lap, she wrapped her legs around his torso. They both wanted this, he started to caress her leg with his fingertips...

“You sure about this?”

“Very sure.” 

His hand moved up to her arm and then to her cheek “I mean, we could still stop, if you want to...”

But as she mentioned before, she didn't want to wait...She reached out and her hands disappeared in his thick curly hair, that smelled so great. Without saying something back she started to kiss him passionately. Moving her hips, to feel him down there. Her breathing and subtle movements calmed him, it all felt so right.

After a while she stopped and playfully pushed him backwards on the bed.

“Hey”

“What is it Mr Blake, you don't like being out of control?” 

They both chuckled when she quickly followed him, finding the right spot on top of his well muscled body. It felt so good, like they were made for each other...His hands cupped her face and he brushed away some of her hair, deeply staring into her eyes.

And when he came up a little to lock lips again, his six pack came out perfectly...

Obviously, they've always been attracted to each other but their relationship was officially still known as a 'friendship'. Being so close the past few days tightened their bond again, it restored the whole soulmate connection...Perfectly comfortable with seeing each other naked in the shower, both enjoying the teasing and flirting.

The fact that they were able to connect for once, without getting interrupted, lead to a different Bellamy who forgot about his girlfriend. Free from the responsibility of being a leader who need to be constantly alert.

And now, within just a few days everything had changed and if anyone they knew was awake, they would notice right away. All the build up tension and feelings in the past 131 years resulted in them worshiping each other right at this moment. It intensified every already existing feeling.

  
  


Just when he wanted to wrap her in his arms, Clarke made a quick move backwards and giggled, pushing him back again...He swallowed, clenching his yaws, all fired up because of what she did to him. And every slight move made him want her even more...Bellamy was so ready to make love to her...

With the tip of her fingers she traced her way down, from his neck to his belly. He closed his eyes and listened to her shallow breathing.

“Hey it's ok, no need to be nervous.” he soothed, without looking at her.

She didn't respond but just continued, her tiny soft fingers reached his pants and he took a deep breath when she carefully massaged his dick, he wanted to scream 'untie my pants right now'...but Clarke took her time, thinking of how big and hard he was, it made her wet.

Bellamy tried to surrender...”What are you doing to me...” he groaned.

Clarke had this cute blush on her face combined with a lustful smile, as she felt how hard he was down there. Oh yes she wanted him too, so badly.

“You're pupils are dilated” she pointed out and seemed content about it, while playing with his dick outside his pants, like she was a naughty nurse in a boy's steamy dream.

Bellamy deeply sighed when she started to untie his pants and faked a worried face “Oh no, I think I need treatment for that Miss Griffin...You must know what to do?”

“I sure do” her smile disappeared when her hands reached behind her to untie her bra.

“Clarke, I-” he was amazed by her beauty, almost speechless...Clarke took his hands and lay them on her full breasts, he swallowed again and moaned when he felt her hand slip inside his boxers. With a hungry gaze he searched her face when he started to massage her breasts, she closed her eyes for a second as they felt each other.

He deeply inhaled through his nose “My god- Clarke....” then he realized something and whispered unsteady “I've never told you how beautiful you are”

He knew that it wouldn't take her long to bring him to his climax and opened his eyes to focus...A smile spread across his face as he saw she was just as fired up as he was. He saw that she liked the way he touched her breasts and play with her nipples, it explained why her hand moved faster down there.

Bellamy suddenly got up a little, to take away her attention from what she was doing and kissed the soft skin of her breasts all the way op to her neck. With his other hand he circled his way down...

Whispering against her skin “Talk to me...tell me you want this just as much as I do.” and it helped.

“I dreamed about you often, those six years when I was alone” she confessed.

His warm breath caressed her skin “Well...” he nipped her ear “his time it is real”

It was time to switch positions.

“Clarke...st-op” he softly moaned “stop” his cheeks were glowing, when he looked down to his pants “You have no idea what you're doing to me princess....But I want this to last, so you better stop.” 

He grinned when she stopped and started to kiss her neck and suck her earlobe “Let me tell you a little secret...”

Clarke completely surrendered to him and patiently waited for his answer. “I was attracted to you the first time I laid eyes on you.”

They kissed. ”...Wanted you and no one else in my tent...”

But he stopped and softly talked against her lips “But I got so scared when I realized I was falling for you...I always thought I didn't deserve you...”

When his hand reached her bellybutton she deeply sighed, his thumb caressed the elastic of her panties a few times and then his hand slowly went in...

She had to respond to what he said and stammered, because of his touch “Well...you were wrong. I- I would've let you take me against a tree when we were on that daytrip...Ohh Bellamy” she moaned and licked her lips...

“If I only knew **that**...those Jobi-nuts could've given us a magical experience back then.”

Clarke's belly suddenly got tensed when his hand gently touched her down there, he caressed the skin around her private parts, her breathing immediately got heavier while he kept on serving her, being the sweetest, softest lover...

“You like it?”

She smirked and nodded with her eyes shut, he leaned in to kiss her forehead and let his heart speak:

“You know, you swept me off my feet our first hug in Arkadia. I was so surprised- and a little clumsy for not hugging you back right away. I wanted you then. As much as I want you now.”

Clarke just smirked again, it was so lovely to hear that it meant this much to him too.

  
  


He did his best to treat her like a princess and loved her reactions to it, but he couldn't give it all because she was still on top. When his touch got intenser, her hips started to move, begging to take it further...

“Not yet princess...” it was so pleasing to see how much she enjoyed it. “I'm just getting started and I want to take my time with you. Spoil you the way you deserve. Without letting you crush my hand.”

After a quick move upwards, Clarke realized she wasn't in control at all...With his hands on her waist he gently lifted her off him, guiding her next to him, on her side...To start a very romantic slow kiss with eye contact... His warm hand went down to her panties again, but Clarke suddenly put her hand on his.

“Stop” she panted.

He jumped up “What? I thou-”

“Ssshhh, it's alright.” she stood up from the bed and took out her panties, with a wide, naughty smile on her face.

“You too” she demanded, which made him smile.

“Yes your Highness.” he teased and undressed himself too, on the bed. Clarke was impressed... she was drooling and startled when his clothes landed on the floor on front of her. As quick as he could he quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist, to pull her on the bed again. 

“Come here you...” his eyes glistening.

And he pulled her into his safe embrace again, right next to him, with his naked warn body pressed against her side, so he could pick up right where they left...

“Oh Clarke” he softly complimented in her ear when he found out how wet she was.

She let out a deep sigh when one of his fingers went inside of her. Clarke gasped and tried to reach his lips for another kiss. But Bellamy was to busy enjoying her response to how he fingered her.

“Bellamy...” she breathed fast and deep, slowly saying his name to get his attention, her heart raced. “Oh my God you're so good at this...don't stop” she swooned, but instead of continuing he did stop. 

Clarke whispered against his lips “I want you”

“I want you to babe, but I'm not done spoiling you.” he moved his eyebrows and kissed her shortly on her lips, passionately with his tongue, teasing her a little. And started to kiss his way down, first her neck, then the soft skin around her breasts, softly licking her nipples, which turned her on even more. And every time he briefly opened his eyes to look at her reaction.

“What are you doing...Ohh...” Clarke moaned, she loved his way of pleasing her.

“You know what I'm doing” but he suddenly looked up, a bit insecure “Or don't you?”

It was cute how he looked up from down there, she nervously nodded “I'm just a little nervous” she said with a high voice.

“Hey it's ok, just relax and enjoy this...” he smiled and waited to be sure she wanted this... He sensed that she wasn't very experienced with this. 

When he felt her body relax he continued...It made him also feel hotter, she was so soft and everything and more then he ever dreamed of.

Making Clarke feel like a real princes was important to him. And he enjoyed it just as much, especially her cute little sounds confirming that he got it right....It didn't take long before he was rapidly moving his tongue around her clit, while his hand was carefully assisting him down there...His other hand massaging her breasts, his thumb gently playing with her nipples.

Clarke had her eyes closed, his touch was so soft and caring. Her hands automatically moved to his hair and he immediately stopped when she started to pull, just a little to hard:

“No, don't- don't stop” she panted, never wanting to hurt him, but she was so hot right now. Pulling his hair was a good reaction. 

“You taste so good Clarke...” he said to ignore what happened and continued again, realizing that she almost came... And not long after that she pulled his hair again and he heard her moan louder. He also felt her orgasm, because her body tensed up and her legs slightly started shaking.

  
  


They kissed each other so soft and passionately when he crawled back up...

“I feel like I'm in heaven” she breathed out, complimenting him once again and whispered something inaudible against his lips, her whole body still tingling all over.

“You're shaking” he smiled and held her in his strong arms to recover, playing with her lips, carefully biting her...”I didn't even realize you came already at first”

“Bellamy...You have this special magic touch. I never came like this before.” she praised him.

“What? You deserve to be treated like this...and more...you're a Goddess, I can't get enough of you...” 

He moved to get up and on his way to take his turn to be on top, he kissed her belly. When he felt her legs spread underneath him while lowering himself on top of her, all he wanted was to push himself into her immediately.

After taking all this time to spoil her, his whole body was longing for her even more...After all these years, this was such a special moment for both of them.

But all of a sudden Clarke startled unexpectedly, it caught him off guard.

  
  


“Ssshh” she pressed her index finger on his lips and they both froze. 

“Did you hear that?” she whispered fast and frowned, holding her hands on his chest.

And before they could figure out what it was, the bedroom door swung open “Hi...Ohh.” Jordan walked in, he was totally flabbergasted.

Bellamy jumped up to get off her, quickly reaching for the sheets, to cover her up a little. He was pissed off right away and snapped at the young man.

“Have you ever heard of the word 'privacy' ?!”

His face got pale as he just stood there, holding a few papers in his hands. It didn't matter, everything he'd do or say right now would be wrong anyway.

“I- I'm sorry. But I've found some loose pages- they must've fell out of your book...” he was talking to Clarke, but she was naked and this was very awkward. “Oh my...This is awkward. I didn't kne- If I- You- You have a girlfriend...” Jordan was being so clumsy.

But Bellamy was raging inside, the fact that he brought up his girlfriend ruined everything! “Jordan?! Get. The hell. Out!”

Clarke giggled and pushed him “Hey be easy on him.”

“Excuse me?” her soulmate wasn't just angry, but also sexually frustrated...and he already was that before, but now it was far more worse. They had to stop, their first time, it was interrupted, ruined.

It took Jordan a while to get the message, but he left, a little in shock...After taking his time to place the papers on one of the nightstands, which made Bellamy literally growl at him. Right after he'd walked out, Bellamy jumped up from the bed to grab his clothes. It all went so fast, with his big hands he scooped it off the floor all at once and stuffed everything under his armpit and walked towards the door.

“Hey! Where are you going?” she asked with a tone of concern and despair, not believing he was serious.

One glance behind him, with a raised eyebrow, was all she got. Then he turned to walk away...

“Bellamy?! You can't just walk out on me like this!” 

“And why not?!” he yelled a bit emotional, disappointment was written on his face when he looked behind him.

“Because you're naked” she smirked, a little tease to intend to calm him.

It made him turn around “So what? Who else is gonna see me like this?” he looked down and saw his dick being disappointed just as much, but right now it didn't matter. Everything was ruined...it meant so much to him, more then she could imagine.

He raised his hand, pointing in the direction Jordan just went “He walked in on us Clarke!” his face screamed, a little painful...and he raised his voice “Our 23 year old adopted son just walked in on us having sex! Can I please- take some time to process that?”

“We didn't though...” she intentionally emphasized, to ignore his manly way of acting out because he didn't get satisfied.

“Yeah go ahead, rub it in. It's not funny.” his anger started to fade away and he suppressed a smirk turning it into a grimace.

Clarke knew him so well “Come process it here, with me?” and when their eyes locked, she gently petted the empty spot on the bed, which was still warm.

With her index finger and a seductive smile on her face she gestured him to come back to her. “Let's finish what we started, just like you've said.” reminding him of the promise he made.

A crooked smile on his face gave away that he doubted, but something happened inside of him...The romance was over and it was like he woke up to reality. What happened before they went into cryosleep hadn't been brought up yet.

“No. This was supposed to be perfect.” Yes the Heart was disappointed, mostly in his self. Now he really walked away.

“Bellamy please...”

But he said something very painful “Don't be ridiculous Clarke, this is nothing, compared to the times that you left  **me.** ” and off he went, his heart stung right after what he'd said, knowing it was wrong. It was so so stupid and insensitive.


	5. a magical quick one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan is ashamed of himself after walking in on his new parents having sex, while Clarke tries to pick up the pieces after it happened. Bellamy's rage gets even worse, his sexual frustrations take it's tole on him. Their first time, so badly interrupted by their new unknown adopted son. Another fight, which takes a sudden hot turn in the hallway of the huge mothership.

Jordan Jasper Green didn't know much outside his life on the spaceship. He'd walked in on his parents having sex a few times in his life, but he'd never felt bad about it until this day. These were his new parents and he felt so incredibly ashamed of himself right now...

With his hands supporting his head he sat on the bridge, behind one of the computers there, trying to get his mind off what had happened. This, of course, wasn't supposed to happen, what kind of impression would they have of him now?!

Jordan heard many stories, especially about Bellamy and Clarke and the chemistry between them. Monty and Harper had often analyzed their relationship and why they never got together. He only wanted to help them get closer again, by giving Clarke the missing pages, to complete her book, so she could show it to her soulmate.

And before waking them up, Jordan took some time for himself to understand what everyone went through before their 125 year long cryosleep. He was a sensitive person, like his mom and dad and felt sorry for Bellamy and Clarke.

One of his brows raised when he heard this soft knock on the door. Clarke carefully peaked around the corner, but Jordan didn't dare to look at her.

“Hey, are you ok?” she asked, a motherly sound in her voice. “I'm not angry at you, you know?”

But Jordan just sat there, his body slowly turning towards her, while he struggled to look at her.

Clarke was very calm and sweet, patiently waiting for his response before she approached.

“Can we talk?” a soothing smile was on her face, for if he decided to look at her. Maybe a little joke would help, it always worked for Madi “I'm fully dressed now. You can look at me.”

And it did help, he chuckled and then sighed when he looked at her. “I'm sorry.”

Clarke blinked and nodded when she walked towards him “It's already forgiven, you didn't mean to walk in on us like that, I know that.”

Jordan frowned “But does Bellamy? Mom and dad told me so much about you two and I really felt like I knew you. But the truth is, I don't.”

After a pause she reassured him “He'll be fine, just give him some time. You're right though, but hey, there's a lot to learn.”

“Thanks, that really made me feel better.” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It would work for a child, but I'm 23 and I feel so stupid right now.”

She chuckled “I'm just honest with you.”

Jordan nodded “I know.”

Clarke blinked and gave him a motherly smile “So, what if we just forget what happened and start over?”

… … …

They decided to look up a few things on the computer. Clarke wanted to see photo's and video's of the Green family. It was so fun and at the same time she got an opportunity to get to know him a little better. Amazing to find out how much he was like both of his parents...

The cozy atmosphere was ruined quite abrupt, when Bellamy suddenly stormed in, starting a fight immediately. Like there was steam coming from his ears and nose, his cheeks were red... It was clear that Jordan wasn't used to this, as his parents were less temperamental.

“Thanks Clarke, for everything, but I think it's best if I leave.” he softly said and walked away, a little scared when he walked past Bellamy...Jordan just wanted to get away from there, ignore his rage, but that was impossible....Suddenly he felt Bellamy's hand around his arm, squeezing hard, to make him stay. “What about an apology first huh?”

Clarke's mouth fell open...

Bellamy's eyes were spitting fire, the deep frustrations inside of him were so obvious, it was embarrassing!

His reaction now made Clarke furious as well, he wasn't the only one who was frustrated here “Bellamy! What are you doing?!”

And boy, did he know he was out of line and let Jordan go right away. “I'm sorry ok!” inside he felt so stupid!

But she shook his head and didn't make any eye contact, then she looked at Jordan “You ok? I'm sure Bellamy didn't mean it like that. It's ok, you can stay here,  **we** are leaving instead.” she glared at her best friend.

With her head held high she marched past him to leave the bridge, sure that he would follow.

  
  


And of course Bellamy stomped after her, but he froze when she suddenly turned a little further in the hallway, hands on her hips...He was confused because of the many thoughts in his head and sexually frustrated. Maybe a cold shower would help? His hand ran through his hair, Clarke stepped back when their eyes met.

Though she was the one who stopped here, he started and snapped “So tell me Clarke...what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Excuse me? I should be the one asking that! I'm not the one who's acting like a baby.” she folded her arms and looked him over.

His eyes darted back and forth, she noticed how he panicked “I am not.” he lied.

She pursed her lips and looked him straight in the eye, one eyebrow slightly lifted. It was almost as if they went back in time, the drop-ship time...

_Brave princess._ But Bellamy lost the staring contest, proving that he wasn't like that anymore, the only thing that was the same, was the sexual tension, which was far more worse after all these years and a six year separation. 

A deep sigh followed as he looked down, there was this strong desire inside of him that created this 'need', to relieve himself somehow. Doing that through anger wouldn't help much, Bellamy Blake learned a lot through the years. But this icy cryosleep had made him hot, hotter then ever. Or was it just Clarke?

  
  


In the corner of his eye, right after looking away from him, he saw her body relax, she unfolded her arms and stepped closer towards him. It was because she noticed his softness -her Bellamy- the fact that he'd looked away and didn't push her to answer the question said a lot. And it wasn't about this fight, it was about what happened before!

When their eyes met, she glanced at his lips immediately “You gonna tell me why you're so angry?”

Their eyes locked, after he checked out her boobs “Because I wanna be. Ok?” his brows frowned, confused, _now_ _why didn't that came out more angrier?_

And out of nowhere, she shot him a smile -which made him look away again- in the corner of his eye he saw her hand reaching out for his face, her sweet touch changed everything.

She caressed his beard. “No Bellamy, it's not ok.” It took a little patience from her, until he finally looked up again. And when he did, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips on his.

A surprise, instead of backing away he let her and the calming effect it had on him was even more than welcome. Butterflies filled his stomach...

Clarke felt warmer and whispered against his lips “I thought maybe this would help?”

Deep down they were both still very much fired up inside...

“Not much”

  
  


And before she could respond, he reached out his strong arms and grabbed her fast and firm around the waist, slowly pushing her, forcing her to step backwards. They both laughed when they slammed against the hollow metal wall together. Because of Clarke's loud and high giggle he looked away, staring into the long hallway of the spaceship, in the direction of the bridge. To make sure history wouldn't repeat itself.

When their eyes met again, he finally answered her lips, slow, but intense. Her body began to shiver between his arms, the pleasure of being this close again made her whole body respond. Oh how many times had she dreamed about him in those six years when she was alone, fantasized about him taking her like this, somewhere unexpectedly.

  
  


When he kissed his way down, she purred “What are you doing to me Bellamy Blake” and moaned because his warm breath and tongue caressed the skin in her neck. His breathing got heavier as her hands traced a way over his well muscled body underneath his shirt. Slow and gentle, she started to grind her hips against him and felt how tight his pants already was, it turned her on even more...

Within no time he lifted her off the floor with his strong arms, as she welcomely wrapped her legs around him, they both laughed. There was no way they were going to discus what they were doing here or stop, to feel the guilt of cheating, or think about the chance of Jordan walking in on them another time. No, they were both driven by so much love and also lust, like magnets their body's attached to each other...

When he suddenly felt her hands between them, to untie his pants, he deeply sighed and noticed the longing look in her eyes. They knew each other's longingly looks, but this was something different. There was this fire in her eyes, that he'd lit.

One of his hands reached out to her face, brushing away the hair on her cheek. “My princess, can I call you princess again? You're the only one who can make me feel this way, you know that?”

A shy smile appeared on her face as she nodded and grind her hips against him again, whispering “Prove it...that I'm your princess.”

  
  


This was really happening right now, there was no way either one of them would stop. With his hips he pushed himself against her, as an answer that they really both wanted the same, right here, right now. Clarke kissed him but stopped when she noticed, once again, how hard he was down there. She let go of him and put her feet back on the ground, her hands found the waistband of his pants and she playfully pulled him towards her, they both chuckled. Then she helped him untie his pants...the blush on his cheeks when their eyes met, made her smile. The body temperature rose at this cute and kinda clumsy moment, as they couldn't stop kissing in between.

“Make me yours” she purred.

And without even making an effort to untie her pants, he just pulled it down in one go, a welcome surprise...

She groaned and smiled after and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips.

This was so freaking hot and his breathing got heavier and breathed in the heath of the moment “You were mine all along and always will be Princess”

Carefully he pushed himself inside of her, they both moaned, Bellamy was amazed how wet she was and how perfect she felt. Like they were made for each other.

She let out some of the pleasure she felt, he loved her reactions and felt her arms close tightly around him, their skin melting together, as he thrust his cock softly up and down inside her...

“Oh yes...deeper” she softly encouraged after a while in his ear, her warm breath in his neck. When he did what she asked for she gasped and started to suck his earlobe, while she moved with him, obviously wanting more.

“You feel so good” he panted, as they tried to find a nice rhythm together.

And the right rhythm was faster then he'd thought at first...Clarke became louder, she groaned at one point. It felt so perfect.

Bellamy gasped and then smiled “You like it like this huh?” with one arm he supported her back and neck, his fingers disappeared in her hair, while his other hand now traced her body to spoil her, not missing one sensitive spot.

Clarke stopped kissing his neck and looked up, they kissed passionately, their tongues playing with each other, while they kept on rocking back and forth, to their own rhythm.

She felt him breath through his nose, as he played with her breasts, whispering “You're so beautiful”

Then his hand slowly traced further down, he wanted her to end just as satisfied as him...When he reached her warm and wet clit he moaned and started to rub over and around it, with the exact right touch, her breathing changed immediately and her moaning became higher.

“Ohh Belllamy...what are you doing to me?” 

“Ssshh” he tried to keep her quiet.

But Clarke sighed deeply “Don't make me come so soon”

“Already? Oh God.” he pulled back his hand. 

“Clarke I-” he tried to catch his breath “I never felt this way before” he said with a hoarse voice and slowed down for a moment, to delay his orgasm. The thought that he'd almost made her come so soon, fired him up so much.

Not long after that, he picked up the same rhythm as before, but lost control over his body very quickly “I want you to come too” and started to massage her clit again, just a little faster then before...

Clarke eagerly kissed his lips as they automatically both grind their hips faster, both of them moaning. She felt his body tense up between her arms as he suddenly stopped kissing and stared in her eyes with a dreamy gaze...

“You're shivering” her nails pressed in the soft skin of his sweaty back, because she was about to orgasm too, just like he wished for. Suddenly his legs felt weaker, convulsing as he felt the warm sex explosion was near...He thrust his cock inside of her as deep as he could, tightly wrapping her in his strong arms.

“Yes, yess, come inside me” that feeling of her walls tightening around his cock was so intens. Clarke felt his warm love juice spread deep inside of her, their climax was amazing and 'together'. Right at that moment, a high loud moan, coming from deep within her, creating an echo against the hollow metal wall of the huge spaceship. 

It made his orgasm longer and even more intense, they held each other so tight and enjoyed every last bit of this special moment they desired for and dreamed about for so long...

“I love you, God I love you so much” 

Bellamy gasped, shaking uncontrollably at the last few times he pushed his half hard tingling cock inside her, the skin on their belly's sticking together because of the heath.

What he'd just said took her by surprise, she didn't expect it now, but she knew, they both knew. He couldn't see the satisfied wide smile that appeared on her face as she softly kissed his neck, trying to catch his breath. Clarke was so soft and caring, her hands moved up to his hair, gently massaging his skull and when he looked up, she kissed him passionately. This was a completely different kiss, so much love, like they wanted this moment to last forever...

Carefully he pulled his cock out of her and helped her down, suddenly he noticed a tear running down her cheek...His hands immediately reached out to cup her face, he frowned, a concerned look in his eyes.

“Hey...did I hurt you?” he whispered insecure.

But Clarke was already shaking her head, her cute tiny smile said a lot. “No, no not at all. You were perfect...”

“Then what's wrong?”

“Nothing...happy tears, you know?”

He smiled “Good”

Quickly he glanced through the hallway “We don't want our adopted-grown-up-son to walk in on us again.” he smirked and licked his lips, then quickly grabbed and tied up his pants.

The frown on his forehead revealed that he was thinking, as he reached down his pocket immediately, to get a few tissues. “May I?”

Clarke nodded. And carefully, he began to clean the inside of her thighs, to remove their sex-juices.

It was so soft, the way he was caring for her, she lay her hand over his “Thank you”

The sweet smile and cute blush on his cheeks created another swirl of butterflies inside of her.

When they were both fully dressed again, Clarke pointed out “We still have time...I'd like to show you my sketchbook.”

"We sure have...as long as you want. As long as the others are on ice..." Bellamy winked and gave her his hand, then they quietly walked to her room, smiling, both filled with butterflies and thoughts about what just happened.


End file.
